


重圆之夜丨破碎家庭难圆实录番外

by zanthoxylum



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthoxylum/pseuds/zanthoxylum
Summary: 格林德沃难得的听话。他甚至躺在邓布利多怀里虚空踢了两下脚，那样子有点像坐在高高的椅子上，双脚够不到地面的布莱恩。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	重圆之夜丨破碎家庭难圆实录番外

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [破碎家庭难圆实录](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646081) by TWLUNA. 
  * Inspired by [破碎家庭难圆实录](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646084) by TWLUNA. 



> 是一篇同人的同人。原作指路LOFTER：@TWLUNA 的作品「破碎家庭难圆实录」。  
> 太喜欢这篇的GG了，搞一搞。

-

“布莱恩……从小就这么乖吗？”

“嗯。”

“出生的时候就这么好看吗？”

“像你。”

“那应该是不差了。”

“对，脸全都皱在一起，像一张灰里透红的被揉皱的羊皮纸。”

邓布利多没有生气，反倒笑了出来。他看着格林德沃像个老爷爷一样坐在摇椅里，头也不抬地边看麻瓜的书边漫不经心地回答，突然觉得这样的对话很不真实，好像发生在梦里。

但其实他看起来并不老。至少没有自己老。这座城堡对他来说是个监狱，却也像个另外的世界，将一切幻梦般的美好贮藏起来。

邓布利多突然对自己十分不齿，因为他发现他似乎并不为老情人被困而感到心疼，反倒希望这个遗世独立的时间沙漏可以永久停止运行，帮他把这个不属于任何人的灵魂永远禁锢在这。

他起身走过去，单膝蹲在摇椅旁侧，握住格林德沃的一只手仰头看他。“我知道你一定付出了很多。即使有家养小精灵在，也不会让属于父亲的那份轻松多少。”

“是啊。”格林德沃嗤笑着翻过一页书，“难为你这么贴心。”

“那时候为什么不告诉我？如果是你的话，应该能做到。”邓布利多翻过格林德沃的手，轻轻亲吻了一下手心。

格林德沃没有回答。

手心痒痒的，微凉的唇含着湿软的舌尖。他不动声色地抽回手，微垂着眼睫全神贯注地看书。

书却被抽走，用个简单的漂浮魔咒安放在了某个书架。邓布利多重新站起来，双手撑在摇椅的两边扶手上，双腿分开格林德沃的膝盖，卡在他两腿之间。他低头看着面无表情的黑巫师，又轻声问了一遍：“为什么不告诉我。”

身后就是椅背，极力后仰也没法退避。对局面失控的感觉让格林德沃有些烦躁：“不如你先给我个告诉你的理由？比如为了让你看看我多下贱？不仅决斗输了被关起来，还要给打败我的人生……”

未尽的话语被全数收进一个灼热的吻里。邓布利多并不像他表现得那么冷静，至少他的唇舌完全不是那样。温和却有力的舌探进来，转瞬进得极深，格林德沃几乎当场被夺去了呼吸，喉咙里溢出一声低吟。

但他并没有给出任何回应。邓布利多轻轻抽离，然后又轻轻在两片唇上碰了碰。“商量个事情。”他声音很低，语气甚至有些卑微，说是商量不如说是恳求。“以后能不能不要再说这种话。你明知道我永远不会这么想。”

格林德沃是想说些什么继续嘲讽他的。但莫名地，声带好像卡了壳，他张了张嘴，却终于破天荒地什么也没说。

于是张开的口就又被侵入。

邓布利多这次并不满足于只是亲吻了，他将格林德沃从椅子里抱了起来。高挑的男人体重出乎意料地轻，即使盖勒特自幼就身材瘦削，此时他也能意识到牢狱如何剥夺了他曾经和傲罗媲美的体魄。

格林德沃难得的听话。他甚至躺在邓布利多怀里虚空踢了两下脚，那样子有点像坐在高高的椅子上，双脚够不到地面的布莱恩。

邓布利多却顿住了。他一脸怪异地看着格林德沃：“你在干什么？”

“模仿十六岁小男孩。”格林德沃无谓地说。“你不就喜欢这样。”

被重重地扔进鹅毛床垫里整个人都下陷，炽热的手覆了上来，从本就敞开的领口探进去，重重地抚过身体。

隔着肌理能摸到肋骨微微突出的棱，邓布利多用力地按揉了一下然后继续向下，直接覆盖在半勃的地方。

袍子底下什么也没穿。

阴茎和囊袋被微微汗湿的掌心肌肤贴住轻揉，格林德沃没有压抑喘息，挑起泛红的眼梢奚弄地一笑：“怎么，想先让我满意？真不愧是英伦绅士。”话落，修长的右腿不请自来地抬起，劲瘦的大腿磨蹭邓布利多的腰。

“也不是不可以。”向来一被调戏就羞赧不堪的白巫师这次却平静得反常，“你再乖一点就行。”

若非情形不对，格林德沃真想大笑着拍掌庆祝——平时装得像个性冷淡一样的圣人终于露出真面目了，这个无数人敬仰的校长脑子里的情色想法若都写出来出版发行，足能喂饱全世界饥渴的读者。

但现在时机难得，比起嘲笑还是先享受的好。他一手勾着自己的膝窝折在胸前，另一手拨开身上的袍子，用力收缩了一下因此露出来的肉穴，在牙齿上轻舔的舌尖让他看起来像个恶魔，也像个妖精：“这样算乖吗？professordumbledore？”

一根因常年握羽毛笔而略带薄茧的手指突兀地直插到底，格林德沃高亢地呻吟了一声，整个人蜷缩起来，双手插进邓布利多的头发里，似是推拒却更像催促。阴茎顶端被一处湿软含住，前后同时的快感太舒爽，一切只是刚刚开始，性器就在口腔里泌出黏液。

邓布利多面色清淡地将整根阴茎都含进去，灵活的舌在口腔内部打着旋，手上摸到那个正确的位置，用力揉按了几下。

……太他妈爽了。

格林德沃只在下了一次就有了布莱恩。他当时的确察觉到操别人和被别人操的体验差距巨大，但那次毕竟有疼痛，相关感觉时隔太久已不太明晰。后来的这些年他想着邓布利多自慰的时候也大多想象的是自己在上边，纵然偶尔猎奇自虐般地想象自己被插，也不会真的动手尝试。

原来不是自己记忆错乱。

是真的就这么爽。

甬道内的腺体被毫不留情地揉按，格林德沃放肆地呻吟，一手玩着自己的一侧乳头，一手掰开臀迎合着手指，同时也挺腰把阴茎用力往邓布利多嘴里顶。

白巫师甚至都不曾脸红。他整个像教堂里的圣父在抚摸圣经，右手却又一次性多插入了两根手指，三指并拢在后穴里猛退猛进，插入的时候还故意大幅旋转，薄茧和指关节划过穴口擦过内壁，次次用指肚按揉在致命的位置。

或许是心理作用也或许就是生过孩子的影响，内部的软肉熨帖得出奇，湿漉漉的黏液粘了他满手。抽插变得越来越自然也越来越情色，口腔吮吸舔弄和手指在后穴翻搅的声响融在一起，在卧室里淫糜地回荡。

“施个扬声咒，亲爱的。”格林德沃紧缩着后穴讨好孩子的父亲。“这声音太美妙了。让我听得更清楚点。我之前都不知道自己水这么多。”

强撑的冷静终于崩裂——邓布利多实在抵挡不住这个人的无耻。他面颊连着脖子整个红透了，吐出格林德沃的阴茎，狠狠地将三根手指猛插到底：“……一会有你听的。”

“啊。”三根手指的指根同时进入确实有点超限了。肉穴的褶皱被撑得不能再开，格林德沃痛苦地叫了一声，用小腿蹭了下邓布利多的后背：“校长。阿不思。好哥哥。轻点。”

邓布利多咬牙放缓了抽插，指肚在里边却并不容情，反而更大幅度地搓揉。格林德沃阴茎翘得笔直，顶端的小口溢出一缕一缕的透明黏液，他抓住邓布利多的头发，有些狂躁地催促：“含进去，快点……”

手指又在甬道里用力翻搅了几下，插入时大片地水渍飞溅而出，格林德沃高仰着头肆意高喊，小腿胡乱地在邓布利多脸侧晃来晃去。邓布利多观察着他的反应，看着差不多了，最后一下用力捅入的同时，轻启双唇将阴茎全部吞入。

浓稠的精液喷满了喉咙，邓布利多闭着眼睛轻轻吮吸，等着格林德沃射干净。嘴唇紧抿着让阴茎抽出，白浊的精液全被吮走，留下口涎湿漉漉地反着光。

“好吃吗？”格林德沃懒洋洋地问。“你喜欢的东西。”

邓布利多什么也没说，抓住格林德沃后脑的头发就扑上去亲他。格林德沃以为他嘴里的东西还没咽下去，一瞬间恶心得不行死命拒绝，偏过的头却被强硬地掰回来，齿关被舌头撬开吻了个透彻。

原来邓布利多早咽下去了，现在嘴里只剩下了点那些东西的味道。格林德沃被吻得脑袋发晕，在邓布利多终于松开他的时候笑得浑身发抖：“报复心这么重还做什么爱，不如出门再打一场。”

“就在这打。”邓布利多把格林德沃翻过来，膝盖压着他的膝窝，拽着他的手臂将他整个人向后拖。格林德沃倒是十分配合，没等白巫师动手就自己翘起了屁股。侧脸被一双力道根本不像教授的手压在松软的枕头里，刚想商量着换个别这么粗暴的姿势，后穴就被顶开。

“啊。”性器和手指进入身体的感觉截然不同。格林德沃腰瞬间塌陷了下去，紧绷着的腰背线条立刻软成一弯缺月，原本打算胡说八道的嘴也只能用来喘气。

火烫的阴茎传递着将人烧成灰烬的高热，那东西太好了，像它的主人一样好。格林德沃闭着眼睛用手向后摸索，身后人腿根处的皮肤光滑秀嫩，他在邓布利多看不到的地方勾了勾嘴角，手指将囊袋突兀地拢住一揉。

邓布利多于是忍无可忍地操进最里面。

格林德沃狠狠咬住枕头，但喉咙里还是溢出一声隐忍后的轻哼。被填满的感觉从肉穴里开始，流经脊椎钻入后脑，然后让他全身的肌肉都绷紧。

好像是有点疼。但这点疼痛对黑巫师来说如同隔靴搔痒，反倒是心理和生理上双重的快感让他舒爽至极，甬道亢奋地按摩着紧贴内壁的性器，一小片黏液被挤出来肆无忌惮地往下淌。

“原来以前我在上边的时候吃了这么多亏。”格林德沃喃喃地说。

“……”邓布利多哭笑不得。“不是你自己喜欢在上面？明明是我一直在让着你。”

“那现在不用让了。”格林德沃收回手撑起身体，一个恶劣的想法在脑海里成型。他抬起右手在空气中转了下手腕，一根接骨木魔杖飞入手中，他用魔杖轻敲床头，墙壁立刻变成一面巨大的镜子。

黑巫师转手就把魔杖扔了。他望着镜子里自己被插入的地方喘了口气，视觉的刺激让他浑身发烧，射过一次的阴茎又开始坚硬发痛。

邓布利多简直不知道如何才能让这个人听话。他抓住格林德沃的两只手腕，从后面强行分开他的双腿狠狠撞进去。这个角度能很轻松地进到很深，他一手牢牢将一对挣扎的手腕按死在冰冷的镜面不让身前的人逃脱，另一手用力地掐着他的腰往下压。

格林德沃被操得几乎跪不住。身后的人既不让他下滑趴在床里也不让他后仰靠在他身上，悬空的腰腹因此承受着巨大的冲力，每一次被撞入都让他觉得腰部要被折断。大腿肌肉因长时间的紧绷而微微抽搐，白巫师当然注意到了，但他视若无睹地继续用力抽插，一次次顶进曾孕育过一个孩子的地方。

他知道格林德沃表现出来的颤抖和脆弱都是表象。这个放肆浪荡的黑巫师就喜欢这样，从坚硬挺立的乳头就能看出来，那两枚鲜红尖锐的小肉粒突兀地镶嵌在苍白的胸膛上，邓布利多看着镜子，突然被一个过分情色的念头击中——他竟然从没想过幼年布莱恩是吃什么长大的。

这念头砸得一向清明的头脑几乎要炸开。他用指尖用力夹住那颗小小的东西狠狠一扯，像在尝试能不能挤出些什么。

“操。”格林德沃喃喃地骂了一句。

邓布利多平复了一下自己的呼吸，身下的动作轻柔了一些。“有吗？”他这样问的时候轻咬了一口身前人的耳朵，指肚在乳头的尖端轻轻摩擦。

格林德沃受不了这种不出不进的厮磨，他偏头用力地和邓布利多接吻，舌头将后者的口腔搅得天翻地覆，摆动屁股让肉穴里的阴茎磨过腺体。“你自己生个孩子，看看会不会有。”

乳头被用尽指尖的力道掐住，格林德沃疼得浑身颤抖，呻吟里第一次带上了凄惨和示弱。邓布利多很快松开，轻轻抚触了一下权作安慰，然后在黑巫师劫后余生般的喘息里，再次掐住狠狠一拧——凄惨和示弱都是表象，他就喜欢这样。

只能说他们太相互了解了。格林德沃确实觉得爽翻了，镜子清晰地将白巫师瓷白的身体和面庞全数展现在眼前，他看着那张向来清淡的面容被情欲沾染，眼角流露出诱人的绯红。

然而就是这样一个天使般的可人儿却能把他操得像只发情的母猫。腰腿的巨大压力和胸前的尖锐刺痛非但没让他觉得辛苦反而让他越来越亢奋，他张着嘴大声呻吟，偶尔吐出一两句毫无逻辑的咒骂或是求饶，几个侮辱性的词汇在嘴边无意识地翻来覆去地滚，邓布利多一会儿是拯救他灵魂的麻瓜上帝一会儿是他的老师一会儿是他的好哥哥一会儿是他的老朋友一会儿又成了下三滥的强奸犯，他语无伦次地想到什么就说什么，用那张含过白巫师性器的嘴，用那副吞咽过他精液的喉咙。

邓布利多很难说清自己到底喜不喜欢听这些。他真想捂住这个人的嘴让他别再说了，但无法否认的是他的确被这个人毫不收敛的反馈吸引，这种感觉难以言喻，令他感到羞耻，但这羞耻反而让他想要报复，想要亲手摧毁这个让他陷入无尽纠结的源头。他将手指探进黑巫师的口腔用力挤压着他的舌，身下性器朝着腺体的位置狠顶，上下传来相似的水声，手指和阴茎都被黏腻的津液沾满。

格林德沃咬合齿关用力吸吮着手指，舌头紧紧地缠绕包裹，嘴里的动作下流得难以想象。他看着镜子里的自己近乎痴迷地吮咬瓷白的指关节，胸前红到要滴出血来的乳头被指尖掐揉玩弄，下面那张嘴一次次吃进粗硬的性器，微微翻开的穴口吐出下贱淫荡的黏液，烂熟的嫩肉贪得无厌地讨好着能让他爽到死去的阴茎。

“要是有两个你就好了。”格林德沃迷恋地凝视镜子里交合的地方，一边放浪地喘息一边说。“这样我现在就能一边舔你一边被插，想想就能高潮。”

阴茎捣入最深，最后的这次插入几乎要贯穿整个腹腔。格林德沃没能叫出声，他嗓音都嘶哑，狠狠地咬在邓布利多的手指上。他被操射了，浓稠的精液不受控制地喷溅出来，他不知道自己高潮了多久，只知道等意识回笼时浑身都在发抖。肉穴里的性器在狰狞地勃动，他意识到自己正在被精液注入，于是下意识顺应着高潮后身体自然的渴望变本加厉地缩紧，像要把精液全吮出来，永远留在肚子里。

邓布利多俯下身来抱着他，胸膛和他的后背紧紧想贴，轻吻着他的后颈低低地喘息。相拥的身体脱力地倒进乱七八糟的床里，心脏在相近的左侧跳动，疯狂的心率错乱地渐趋一致。

邓布利多埋在格林德沃身体里久久没有退出来。

他细细密密地亲吻他，轻柔的双唇在黑巫师的耳畔颈侧肩头反复流连。格林德沃似觉得有点痒，反射性地缩了缩脖子，但过耗的体力让他实在不想再动，于是向后靠了靠，在白巫师怀里找了个更舒服的姿势，放任他随心所欲地做着高潮后的温存。

“要去洗一洗吗？”邓布利多指尖轻轻抚摸过被他掐得微微肿胀的乳尖，低声问的时候又亲了亲他的耳朵。

“累。”格林德沃格开他的手闭着眼睛拒绝。“就这样插着睡吧，太舒服了。”

“……”邓布利多闭了闭眼睛，心头涌现一个词组：冷静。

“我也跟你商量个事情。”格林德沃声音越来越低，好像马上就要睡着了。

“你说。”邓布利多咬牙。

“以后都你来吧。让我爽了，我就考虑给布莱恩改个姓。”

忍无可忍。

邓布利多猛地把格林德沃翻过来，用力将他的腿压到胸口，狠狠抽插了一下。“别睡了。”他一口咬在黑巫师的喉结上，声音模糊又凶狠：“布莱恩就姓格林德沃。下一个再姓邓布利多。”

-the end.


End file.
